The Boy Is Mine
by LittleWonders321
Summary: Daltonverse. Jogan/Larythe.    Both Logan and Sebastian want Julian, and neither of them is willing to give up easily.


**Disclaimer:** Glee belongs to FOX and RIB and Dalton as depicted in here and Julian and Logan, as well as all other of the Dalton boys mentioned belong to the lovely CP Coulter. The song 'The Boy Is Mine' as used in the fic belongs to it's respective owners.

**Warnings:** May contain spoilers for Dalton if you haven't read everything, or spoilers from Plurk.

* * *

><p><strong>The Boy Is Mine!<strong>

Logan walked into the Stuart common room, holding a cup of coffee, intending to just go in there and do some reading, when he suddenly heard laughter ringing from the slightly ajar door of the room he was heading to. He frowned slightly. He knew those voices.

And indeed, upon entering the room he found Julian and Sebastian sitting next to each other on one of the couches casually, laughing at some private joke. Logan's blood was boiling. Ever since Julian had confessed his love to him, things had been a bit tense between him and the actor, for he hadn't really been able to make a decision.

They had stayed friends, but there were small cracks in their relationship, and Logan wished he knew how to fix them. Then suddenly this obnoxious brat had showed up, freshly come in from Paris and while Julian *swore* that he didn't really know him, they sure as hell acted as if they were friends. And if Logan had to be honest, he had about enough of this.

He slammed the door shut behind him rather forcefully, startling the boys on the couch, making them jump apart. Well Julian jumped. Sebastian had the audacity to just stay right where he was and smirk at Logan.

"Hey Jules." Logan said casually, sitting down between the two, slinging an arm over Julian's shoulders. "I didn't think you'd still be here that late."

"Umm…" Julian seemed a bit speechless.

He was saved by the sound of his phone ringing. With a rushed "I have to take this." The actor shuffled out of the room.

Both Sebastian and Logan stared after him for a while, before Sebastian turned to Logan.

"Excuse me can I please talk to you for a minute?"

Logan gave the other a quick, judging onceover. If the meerkat-face wanted to play this game, Logan was gonna be the one to beat him in it.

"Um hum sure. You look kind of familiar."

Sebastian smirked. It was on.

" Yeah you do too but umm I just wanted to know do you know somebody named…you know his name."

Logan got up from the couch, hovering over Sebastian dangerously.

"Oh yeah definitely I know his name."

Sebastian was not one to be easily intimidated. He got up, not even moving back one bit, so that he was only inches away from Logan, staring right at him.

"I just wanted to let you know he's mine."

Logan pushed Sebastian back onto the couch, before walking towards the door Julian had left through.

" Huh..no no he's mine."

Sebastian swiftly jumped to his feet, getting in between the blond and the door as they assessed each other carefully, their voices intertwining as their gazes met, mentally fighting for the upper hand.

"You need to give it up  
>Had about enough<br>It's not hard to see  
>The boy is mine<br>I'm sorry that you  
>Seem to be confused<br>He belongs to me  
>The boy is mine."<p>

Logan tried to get past Sebastian, but the brunet kept blocking his way. Then he put his hands on Logan's shoulders, pushing him back to sit down on the couch.

"I think it's time we got this straight  
>Let's sit and talk face to face<br>There is no way you could mistake  
>Him for your man - are you insane."<p>

Logan grabbed onto Sebastian's arm, using his strength to switch their positions, leaving him once more towering over Sebastian, grinning victoriously.

"You see I know that you may be  
>Just a bit jealous of me<br>But you're blind if you can't see  
>That his love is all in me."<p>

Sebastian frowned slightly. Julian was in love with Logan. There was just no denying that. But the blond prick was wrong if he thought that there was nothing between Julian and him. What they had shared in Paris had been special, and Sebastian knew that Julian knew that too.

" You see I tried to hesitate  
>I didn't wanna say what he told me<br>He said without me he couldn't make  
>It through the day ain't that a shame"<p>

Logan froze at that, allowing Sebastian to push himself up again. The blond knew that there was something between Julian and Sebastian, he just didn't know what. But he knew that Julian wouldn't have loved him for almost three years, if he was so easily forgotten over some random guy. And now that he knew he wanted Julian, Sebastian shouldn't stand a chance.

"Maybe you misunderstood  
>Cause I can't see how he could<br>Wanna change something that's so good  
>Because my love is all it took"<p>

Sebastian had to admit that the fact that Logan wanted Julian now, could be a problem, but as he moved towards the door, he thought that he had never been one to resist a nice challenge. This time Logan got into Sebastian's way pushing him back as they both got up into each other's faces.

"You need to give it up  
>Had about enough<br>It's not hard to see  
>The boy is mine<br>I'm sorry that you  
>Seem to be confused<br>He belongs to me  
>The boy is mine."<p>

Sebastian managed to push past Logan and reach the door, before he was yanked back by the prefect, causing him to glare at the blond murderously. Logan was not repelled by the glare of the other boy in the slightest as he pushed him back.

"Must you do the things you do  
>Keep on acting like a fool<br>You need to know it's me not you  
>And if you didn't know it man it's true"<p>

Sebastian almost tackled Logan, making the other hold on to his jacket tightly as to not let Sebastian get past him, but Sebastian still managed to get closer to the door.

"I think that you should realize  
>And try to understand why<br>He is a part of my life  
>I know it's killing you inside"<p>

Logan almost growled. He knew that Sebastian and Julian shared a secret, but he was not going to let this brat take Julian away from him. Not now. Not ever again.

"You can say what you wanna to say  
>What we have you can't take<br>From the truth you can't escape  
>I can tell the real from the fake"<p>

Sebastian grabbed Logan's tie, and yanked at it, making the blond stumble and allowing Sebastian to free himself from the iron grip on his jacket.

" When will you get the picture  
>You're the past, I'm the future<br>Get away it's my time to shine  
>And if you didn't know the boy is mine"<p>

Logan pushed Sebastian against the door, hard, pressing him against it. Sebastian was not going to be Julian's future if he had any say in it. Sebastian pushed back.

"You need to give it up  
>Had about enough<br>It's not hard to see  
>The boy is mine<br>I'm sorry that you  
>Seem to be confused<br>He belongs to me  
>The boy is mine."<p>

Logan wanted to push Sebastian out of the way so he could finally get out of the door to go after Julian. Now that he had realized his feelings, he wasn't gonna let this go.

" You can't destroy this love I found  
>You're silly games I won't allow<br>The boy is mine without a doubt  
>You might as well throw in the towel"<p>

Sebastian refused to be pushed away effectively blocking Logan from getting out with his body. Logan might have realized his feelings now, but Sebastian had been the one to love Julian first, and Logan had no right to just suddenly decide he wanted him.

" What makes you think that he wants you  
>When I'm the one that brought him to<br>This special place in my heart  
>Cause he was my love right from the start"<p>

They stood and glared at each other, two rivals in the fight for the love of a boy who they had both hurt before. Neither of them was ready to back down now.

"You need to give it up  
>Had about enough<br>It's not hard to see  
>The boy is mine<br>I'm sorry that you  
>Seem to be confused<br>He belongs to me  
>The boy is mine.<br>I'm sorry that you  
>Seem to be confused<br>He belongs to me  
>The boy is mine."<p>

It was Logan who managed to push Sebastian out of the way and rush out of the door, the brunet hot on his heels as they hurried, each of them wanting to find Julian first.

They were so busy with each other and themselves, that they didn't know the dark figure standing in the corner behind the door.

As the door slowly fell shut it revealed the form of one Julian Larson, who stared after the two leaving boys with a shell shocked expression, not knowing what he was supposed to make of what he had just witnessed.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>: Poor bb Jules...I think he is gonna have some thinking to do...


End file.
